


Legend of the Darksaber

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: "Restore the Past, Redeem the Future." Sabine and Ahsoka are on their quest to find Ezra Bridger. The answers lie in the distant past. Remember everything is connected in the Force.





	1. Chapter 1

On the planet Atollon, Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano sought out Bendu for guidance. At least, that was Ahsoka’s plan. Sabine hadn’t been as keen on the idea. “Last time, we were here. Kanan made him mad. Hera mentioned a giant thunderstorm attack. I doubt this Bendu will be eager to help us now.”  
“Perhaps, he has calmed down.” Ahsoka lead the way.  
Sabine walked behind her. “Well, that’s reassuring.”  
Ahsoka sighed. “Bendu could have killed Kanan in an instant, but he didn’t. There must be a reason that he didn’t. That reason might serve to help us.”  
“Curiosity, love or boredom,” a voice echoed under the rumbling ground. Sabine stepped back at the sight of the huge creature. “What help are you looking for?”  
Ahsoka nudged her. Sabine started muttering, “we’re trying to find Ezra Bridger.”  
“Ah,” Bendu hunched down. “To find the future. Look in the past.”  
“That’s what the wolf told Ezra, ‘restore the past, redeem the future.” Ahsoka responded.  
“The wolf had always been dogmatic.” Bendu chuckled, “and loyal to the Father. He never wanted anything until he met her. He wished to devour her.” His expression became sad. “He was my friend.”  
“You know Dume?” Ahsoka inquired.  
“A string of stars forms a shape. Love ignites them and makes them soar. Burns the feathers without a trace.”  
The riddle frustrated Sabine. “This is fascinating and all, but it doesn’t tell me how to find Ezra.”  
“You already know how to find him.” Bendu stated.  
Sabine placed her hand on her hip. “Pretend I’m a slow learner.”  
“When you were on this planet last,” Bendu explained. “You faced the same problem as him. Whether to stay with your Jedi or lead your people, you chose the same as him and took up his blade. To find your heart, you must follow the heart of his blade. Once you fight his enemy, you will find Ezra.”  
The meaning dawned on Sabine. “Thank you.” She bowed her head. Bendu disappear.  
“You know which of Ezra’s enemies that he was talking about?” Ahsoka asked.  
“It’s not Ezra. It’s Tarre Vizla.”  
They flew to Clan Ordo who held the chronicles of Tarre Vizla. Surprisely enough, they were waiting for Sabine over a thousand years. Tarre Vizla had a vision of a member from his house needing his journal and a black rock to find a lost Jedi.  
Back on Ahsoka’s ship, Sabine began reading from the journal.

The Jedi convey was on their way to Ithor to delivery supplies for the war. When the ship made a detour, Tarre Vizla at once sensed it and knew who was responsible. He went straight for the command deck.  
“Why have we changed course, Lady Hoth?”  
She flicked her black hair behind her shoulders. “You dyed your hair again. It’s green and yellow now. Is it camouflage for Ithor? Though you would need to paint your gas mask to match.”  
“Don’t avoid the question. We were given strict instruction to remain on course.”  
Lady Hoth’s finger touched her chin. “Now that you mentioned it. I do recall an extremely boring strategy meeting.”  
He knew her well enough to realize she was up to something. “How that you’re still in command? I have no idea. I hope you have a plan. Lives are hanging in the balance.”  
“I know that’s why I changed course.”  
“Because you found a quicker route?”  
“Not exactly.” His eyebrows narrowed. She finally relented. “We just received a distress signal. Security forces were trying to apprehend a slavery ring. However, they were overwhelmed and needed backup. We should be there in a few minutes.”  
“What planet?”  
“Mindor.”  
“It doesn’t have a security force. Who contacted us?”  
“The Mandalorian Protectors,” she braced herself for his respond.  
“The Mandalorians?! Who have been our bitter enemies almost as much as the Sith? You think it’s a good idea to lend them hand?”  
“Yes, I do.” Lady Hoth exclaimed. “Because you are right. Out of all the Mandalorian factions to support in their war, we should back the Protectors.”  
“The Supreme Commander rejected my proposal.”  
“No,” she corrected. “He just said that we can’t do it now when we’re fighting our own war against the Sith. However, if we don’t help them now, then we can’t back them later.”  
“I still think this is a bad idea.” He groaned. Tarre didn’t look forward to meeting with the Mandalorians. He was a traitor in their eyes in more than one way.  
“Hopefully, it will be an idiotic idea with a decent fight.”  
Lady Hoth wasn’t disappointed. Even with attacking the enemies’ flank, it felt like an uphill battle. The Protectors were fighting the True Mandalorians. They followed the bounty hunter code of a “job is a job.” They took only the side that paid them the most regardless of who the scum was. Right now, their employer was a slaver. Their own people were being taken as slaves. She had no qualms of disposing of them. Once they prevailed over the slavers, the Protectors met with them.  
“I am Artus Ordo, leader of the Protectors. This is my second in command, Khomo Rau. We own you our lives.”  
She greeted them. “I’m General Hoth of the Jedi Order. I have no doubt that you’ll repay us back one day. For now, let’s see if there are any supplies to offer to the former captives.”  
They walked over to the Jedi ship. One of her captains and Tarre were awaiting outside the ship with their reports.  
“A small group splintered off and tried to steal our supplies. One small shuttle managed to escape.” The captain relayed. “Luckily for us, a solar flare hit the shuttle, and they crashed on the planet’s moon. Scans indicated no survivors.”  
Despite his maneuvering himself behind the captain, Artus Ordo noticed Tarre. “You look awfully familiar.”  
“He is my commander,” Lady Hoth declared.  
“What’s your name?” Artus Ordo pressed.  
“Tarre.” He slowly divulged, “Vizla.”  
“Vile traitor!” Khomo Rau snarled.  
“No,” Lady Hoth stood in front of them. “He is a Jedi.” They still regarded Tarre in distain. “Captain go show them to the allotted supplies for them. We need to be on our way.” Once they were gone, Lady Hoth turned to Tarre. “Hey, are you…”  
“We should check the crashed shuttle.” Tarre interrupted her. “See if we can salvage anything.”  
“Alright, let’s go there.” They flew over to the crash site. They wore space suits and checked out the wreckage. Lady Hoth surveyed the area. “It’s completed trash. There is nothing to be found here.”  
“Patience and perseverance is the way of the Jedi.” Tarre dug through the debris. “They stole two rare silver kyber crystals. There is a chance that they’re still intact.”  
“There is also a strong chance that you’re avoiding your feeling and fears. You couldn’t run fast enough away from the Protectors just like you did with your family’s armor.”  
“I didn’t run away from armor. A Jedi isn’t supposed to have attachments.”  
“No, we are not to be overly attached to something. We need to have connections. It anchors us down, so we don’t lose sight of compassion.”  
He considered her words as he searched. He held up to two translucent black rocks. “Found the crystals.” Lady Hoth was skeptical. “They’re the right size, and they don’t match the ship debris or the moon’s surface.”  
“And they look obliterated.”  
“Can’t lose sight of hope either,” he remarked. He placed the rocks in the pouch of his belt. 

On Ithor, Military Command heard of Lady Hoth actions on Mindor. They reassigned her forces to Nar Shaddaa to check on a disturbance there. During the hyperjump, Tarre examined the altered kyber crystal.  
“It is no longer running on the same frequency or emit the same light.” Tarre reviewed the datascreen. “Of course, we knew that pretty much through the Force.”  
“So, it can’t be used in a lightsaber?” Lady Hoth stared at it.  
“Not necessary. Anyway, I was wondering how mad command is at you?”  
“They didn’t demote, which means they aren’t livid. Though they did send me to help the Hutts, no one loves those giant slugs.”  
He smirked. “It’s safe to say that they are just annoyed with you.”  
“True,” she grinned back. “Though there could be some real danger. Long ago, both the Republic and the Sith Empire had holdings on Nar Shaddaa. It’s only recently that they both pulled out. Who knows what deadly secrets are lurking?”  
On Nar Shaddaa, they taken to the Industrial Sector and traveled down a large pipe to the location of the missing Hutts’ forces.  
There were blaster scorches on the wall. Tarre reached out with the Force. He didn’t sense any organic life forms up ahead. “Turrets,” he deciphered.  
“We’ll draw the machines fire.” Lady Hoth told her troopers. “You guys shoot them down.” The two turrets were destroyed. They pressed further into the tunnels. “Where are all the dead bodies? The Hutts sent at least four waves of hired guns at this place. Where did they go?”  
“Buried?” Tarre suggested, “or dispose of for hygiene reasons.”  
“Possibly, since there is even a slug or rat to be found.”  
After defeating two more set of turrrets, they entered a large room with two levels.  
A group of unknown aliens approached them. “You plan to kill us and steal our seed like before.”  
“We mean you no harm.” Lady Hoth held up her hands. “We are Jedi from the Republic.”  
“Weak fools! Our masters will annihilate you all! Die!” The aliens started to flee as a squad of their soldiers and battle droids came towards them.  
They defeated dozen or so enemies for a dozen more to appear. “They are coming out of the woodwork.” A trooper groaned.  
“No, they’re being grown.” Tarre realized. “Hold your positions. Lady Hoth take out that device in the corrider. I’ll attack the other on the opposite side.”

After the devices were destroyed, Lady Hoth fully understood what Tarre meant. The large machinery had been manufacturing soldiers. The aliens were heading to a landing platform. Tarre and Lady Hoth made chase after them while their troopers defeated the remaining soldiers. A ship was making its’ descent on a small landing pad. Lady Hoth tossed Tarre her lightsaber and used the Force to hold the spacecraft in the air.  
The aliens pulled out their electrostaffs and fought Tarre. They activated a shield generator which was powered by their mechanical seed. The shield could only protect one individual. The fight became a game of capture the flag.  
“I can’t hold this much longer.” She didn’t want to crash the enemy ship and lose possible intel on these foes. However, she couldn’t let the ship escape either.  
He sliced his way through the enemies to the seed. “Don’t worry. It’ll just be a second more.” As his saber went through the shield, the energy from the lightsaber was drained. “Ok, plan B.”  
Lady Hoth crashes the ship into the side of a building. The aliens headed to a garbage chute. “They’ve got a plan B already!” Lady Hoth rushed ahead to cut them off. “Where is our plan B?!”  
“I’m thinking. I’m thinking.” He kept trying to turn on his dead lightsaber. The crystal no longer resonated in the in the Force. However, the black crystal in his pouch had a strange feeling in the Force. “Buy me a couple of minutes. I’ve got a plan?”  
“Is it a good plan?” Tarre shrugged his shoulders at her. “Great!” She sarcastically remarked as she threw a grenade. All the enemies except the one behind the shield were knocked down. “Hurry!”  
He switched out his former crystal for the black one. Once he is done, he used the Force to leap over and rams his lightsaber into the seed. The mechanical seed exploded. He gets knocked back the explosion.  
The troopers arrived to take them into custody. The aliens killed themselves rather than be captured. “They wiped out all the data from their ship. We have no idea about who they are or what their capabilities are.” The captain told the Jedi.  
“They’re Ongrees.” The captain and Lady Hoth turned to look at Tarre in surprise. “It was mentioned in an old holocron. The Empire stole an Infinite Engine from the Ongree. The device was said to be able to replicate droids and organic beings. Supposedly, if it got big enough, it could produce entire ships. Thankfully, our forces were able to destroy it a long time ago or, so we thought. I can’t believe these Ongree will die just to protect some weapon. That makes no sense. No object is worth a life.”  
“Captain please report our findings to the Hutt Cartel.” Lady Hoth addressed Tarre. “That wasn’t a device. It was a symbol to them. People rally behind those all the time. You know that black lightsaber could be a pretty good symbol to bring all the clans together.”  
“My plan was for the Jedi to bring them together.”  
“They’re outsiders, but you’re not. Your people could rally behind you. You can lead them.”  
“I don’t want to lead them.”  
“Because you’re scared of the task? Or you fear your family’s reputation?”  
“It’s not that.” He admitted. “If I go and do this, it will be my sole undertaking. I don’t want to lose my Jedi family.”  
“You won’t, little brother.” She held his hand. “We will always be there to support you whatever decision you make.”  
He hugged her. “By the way it’s more of a Darksaber than a black lightsaber. It uses a negative energy pulse.”  
“On second thought, your fellow Mandalorian are going to beat the mess out of you, Jedi scholar.” She laughed.  
“We’ll see.”

Many years later,  
On the planet Mandalore, Tarre Vizla welcomed his old friend, Lady Hoth to the Citadel. He gives her a tour.  
“Very nice set up, Mandalore.” She commented.  
“Actually, the title is Mand’alor, but I don’t let anyone call me that.”  
“What do they call the leader of the Mandalorian?”  
“Tarre,” he retorted. “Though the delegates are calling me a Duke. That reminds me. I should check how the preparations are going for a meeting.” He shows her to the Grand Assembly Hall.  
“So, peace isn’t enough? You want bring prosperity through trade.” She amused as she walked around the giant table. Servants were setting up banners and additional lighting.  
“We are not the only one prospering. The rumor is after a string of victories against the Sith Army, you are the new Supreme Commander of the Republic Army.”  
“It’s not official yet for another week.”  
“I can’t wait to fight alongside you again.”  
“Me too.”  
“One day in the near future, I hope to have Mandalore join the Republic.”  
“That’s a terrible idea.”  
“Wait, what?!” He looked at her flabbergasted. “Why would you say that?”  
“Because it’s true.” She stopped in her tracks. “Is that Mandalorian Wine? I heard of people starting duels to the death just to get a sip of the stuff.”  
“It’s for the meeting. Anyway, why do you think it’s a bad idea?”  
She moved towards the wine. “Remember the stories that you told me about the Mandalorian Crusaders how they valued honor in combat. Mandalorians are warriors. The Republic doesn’t need more citizens. We need tough allies to keep us behaving honorably. You know someone to watch our backs. When we head the wrong way into corruption and callous acts, there is a friend to slap us back on the right course.”  
“Not a bad idea,” Tarre pondered. “Crusaders fighting injustices.”  
“Now, can I please have a sip of the wine?” She pleaded.  
“Fine,” He handed her a cup. “Just a tiny sip?”  
She took a swallow of it. “Wow, that’s sweeter than I…” The cup fell out of her hand. She collapsed to the floor.  
“Medic! Get a medic here now!” He lifted her up off the floor. He could sense her using the Force to fight the poison inside her, but it was no avail. “Lady Hoth, keep fighting. Help is on the way. We need you.” He shook her. “Come on, soldier. You can’t let the enemy win.”  
“Tell them the enemy…unknown…” The poison was quickly spreading throughout her body. “A secret…”  
He grabbed her face. “A secret what? Stay with me, Lady Hoth. Tell me about the enemy. Come on. Tell me!”  
“One door closes, and another door opens.” Her heart stopped beating.  
“No,” Tarre cried. “You can’t go down like this.” He shook her again “You can’t.” He cradled her body. He gently stroked her face. “Sabine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sabine.”  
“Sabine.”  
“Sabine,” she turned around to face Ahsoka. “Did you find out anything?”  
“Not really,” Sabine held up his journal. “Tarre Vizla knew that we were coming from a vision. He received it before his death. However, the vision only mentioned two people searching for a lost Jedi and one of them would be a Mandalorian.”  
“Are you sure there is nothing else?”  
“Except for my name sake. Did you ever heard of someone called Lady Sabine Hoth?”  
Ahsoka scratched her chin. “I’ve heard of Lord Hoth. He was the Supreme Commander of the Republic Army who defeated the Sith Brotherhood of Darkness army over a thousand years ago.”  
“She must have been a relative of his.”  
“And also a Jedi,” Ahsoka added. “Did she have a vision?”  
“No…”  
“But?” Ahsoka prompted.  
“Well, she said a bunch of gibberish before she died. ‘One door closes and, another door opens.’”  
“Dantooine,” Ahsoka rushed to the cockpit.  
Sabine followed behind her. “What?”  
“There was a Jedi Temple. It had an inscription with those exact words on its’ wall.” Ahsoka punched in the coordinates for the hyperjump. “We found the ruins while looking for a base for the Rebellion.”  
“I need you to do something for me before we arrive there.” Sabine tossed her a black rock.

 

Atmosphere of Dantooine

“I thought Dantooine was scarcely populated.” Sabine pointed to the Northeast. “That’s a big city.”  
“It’s not a city.” Ahsoka flew her ship close to the action. “It’s something far worse.” She landed the ship.  
Sabine grabbed some grenades. “In the case, these never hurt to have.”  
They hiked out to the spot of the old Jedi Temple and pulled out their binoculars. In the distance, heavy construction is going on by unknown aliens and their droids. They snuck over to the underground carven in the Temple Ruins. Two aliens guarded while another alien worked on a terminal. Sabine shoot the two guards, and Ahsoka took out the last one.  
“I have never seen tech like this before. I have no clue what the language is.” Sabine stared at it. “Or what this terminal does.”  
“It’s a power monitor. They are sucking out power from the temple.” Sabine looked at her shocked. “Malachor has similar tech. I have been studying it for the last few years. Darth Revan stole the tech from an alien race called the Rakata. These Rakatans are stealing power from the temple for some unknown reason.”  
“On Lothal, the Empire was using the temple to get access to a Force mural door. Maybe, they’re doing the same thing here?”  
“Let’s follow the power trail and find out.” They carefully maneuvered through the enemy’s installation. The Rakatan enslaved the native Jantas to build a flat huge circle. “A door,” Ahsoka muttered. “A very big door.”  
The circle device started to light up. They overheard the Rakatan. “Soon, we will conquer this galaxy again.”   
Sabine caught sight of a six-foot-tall egg shape device. “That must be their Infinite Engine. We got to take it out.” She whispered.  
They snuck towards the engine. They weren’t quiet enough. A Rakatan Warrior spotted them and sounded the alarm. He summoned all the other warriors and battle droids to attacked them.  
Sabine and Ahsoka were being overwhelmed. “Fall back! This way!” Ahsoka screamed. She spotted the shield generator for the Rakata base. “Sabine, a grenade!” She tossed one to Ahsoka who used the Force to hurl it at the generator. It blew up.  
“Nice explosion, but that does help us get to…” Sabine heard a loud noise above them. She looked up in the air. “The Ghost!”  
The starship laid out coverfire for them. Ahsoka used the Force to push a group of Rakatan away. “Your turn.”   
Sabine activated Ezra’s lightsaber which now sported a black blade. She ran and jumped toward the engine. The saber sliced it in half. The device exploded. All the battle droids turned off. The Rakatan Warriors were about to pounced on Sabine until the enraged Jantas attacked them first.  
Ahsoka went over to the controls of the circular device. She examined the readout. “Enough power for a jump to the predestinated location.” Sabine came over to her. “We both know who is at the other end.” Sabine nodded in agreement. They raced to the Ghost’s opened ramp and jumped in. Hera Syndulla was piloting the ship with her young son Jacen sitting next to her.  
“Aunt Sabine!” Jacen beamed.  
“How did you get here?” Sabine asked.   
“Long story,” Hera replied.  
Ahsoka pointed forward. “We need you to go through the large circle door.”  
Hera obeyed without question. None of them knew how much danger they were jumping into, but they knew Ezra was there. That was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Force of Hera" story coming out on June 29.

**Author's Note:**

> For additional information about the book, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/.


End file.
